After The Final
by dread zanku
Summary: Just as the title says


"I have always wanted to slay a dragon" Those were the last words ever spoken on the series Angel by Joss Weadon I am just here to tell you what happened after the senior partners did after Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Illyria, Lorne, Conner, Spike, and Lindesybitched slapped them by killing their most power players for the Apocalypse.

So here they are the group of heros that after fighting the most power full evil forces on the Earth Realm stood as one staring at the coming horde of demons sent to destroy them for their insolence. Okay Illyria you take the thousand on the right Gunn you take the thousand on the left, Spike take the thousand in the center I will take on the dragons and the giant. Said Angel as he drew his sword up and was joined by his fellow warriors on the stormy field of battle. The approaching horde quickened as they could see their prey standing against them. The first demon that came into reach of Angel's sword had it slash his face in half. As it's corpse hit the ground more demons rushed the group and were meet with the same fate as the first demon wether they had their faces smashed in, eviscerated, or chopped in half hundreds of the foul creatures were brought down making large piles of rotting corpses in the already cramped alleyway until the four warriors were unable to move and fight that is when the giants approached and raised it's huge wooden club into the air ready to crush the companions. When a bolt of lightning struck the mighty beast's weapon and traveled through the wood down to the ground and fell the giant instantly. The four looked surprised as the creature fell backwards crushing the rest of the smaller demons. Now the group was completely surrounded by dead bodies and were open to the dragon's attack. The three flying serpents roared and dove towards the hero's. As they thought death was surly upon them another bolt of lightning hit this one struck the dragons in a chain killing them as they let out a horrible shrill of death and the fell to earth the one that was diving towards the hero's did not alter course until a stream of fire struck the dragon as it was going to hit them and vaporized the beast.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Who cares it saved our assess."

Just then another bolt of lightning struck on the top of the building to their right and the fire ball land to their left.

"My, my Cordy we are gone for two months and already they forgot us!"

"Yeah I don't know why we even bothered saving them, Fred."

"Hold up, Cordiala, Fred you to are now elementals?"

"Yes we are Angel."

"Holy fuck. I died saving the earth, went down in a literal blaze of glory and I come back as a ghost haunting Angel boy here. You to were portals for an ultimate evil and the blue bitch over here, and you get to be all powerful elementals! Fuck you powers that be."

"Well Spike our destines were complete and since we never gave up we were given these powers."

"Then why did you girls wait till now to intervene with our life. I mean Were almost died tonight and Wesley did."

"Well we could not get involved until the senior partners opened the portal that let these beasts in to earth. Speaking of these foul things." She raised her hands and flames shot out of them burning the corpses down to ashes instantly. "That is much better. Now we must leave but do not worry we will always be here to look after you all."

With that the pair flew into the night sky and exploded in a spectacular show of power in celebration of the freedom from Wolfram & Hart that once held a strangle hold over Los Angeles. The group broke apart and never saw each other ever again.

Angel : live for 2000 more years and was killed when the world exploded.

Charles Gunn : lived in L.A. until he was 42 when he was shot in the middle of a gang war just seconds after he single handed took out a Vampire Nest

Daemon of Time, Illyria: made a deal with a sorcerer that opened a portal to a plane were she was given back her powers and she is still ruling there with an iron fist

Spike: died that fateful night we after he called Illyria the blue bitch and she punched hin backwards on to the splinted pieces of the giant's club.


End file.
